The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical assemblies.
Electrical assemblies are used in various system applications. For example, header assemblies are typically mounted to a panel or a circuit board for mating with other electrical assemblies, such as plug connectors mated with the header assemblies. The header assemblies include contacts held within a housing and disposed on a first side of a circuit board. The housing is mounted to the circuit board, such as by a press-fit connection. For example, the housing includes posts having ribs that are press-fit into corresponding openings of the circuit board. Similarly, the contacts are terminated to the circuit board, such as by a press-fit connection or a solder connection.
However, known housings are not without disadvantages. For instance, the housing posts that are press-fit to the circuit board may become loose when the electrical assembly is subjected to vibrations during manufacturing, shipping, or operation of equipment. The loosening of the housing may cause wear or damage to the electrical connection between the contacts and the circuit board. The electrical assembly may lose stability over time.
A need remains for a housing that may be secured to a circuit board in a reliable manner.